SPARTAN-D2541
SPARTAN-D2541, also known as Evie, was a SPARTAN-III Supersoldier in command of Manticore Team, a fire team operating as part of Delta Company. She also acted as the commanding officer of Foxtrot Platoon, made up of about 120 teams and some 200 SPARTAN-IIIs. Biography Early Life and SPARTAN Training Born on the inner colony world of Destiny, Evie lived in the planet's capital, Monolith, with her parents and two older brothers. In 2548, when Evie was two years old, the Covenant attacked the world while UNSC forces attempted to hold them off, while an evacuation took place. The Covenant managed to land a significant amount of ground forces while the UNSC Navy struggled to hold them off, causing considerable civilian casualties. Evie's entire family were killed by a fuel rod burst from a strafing Banshee, she only surviving through sheer luck. A passing company of Marines, escorting civilians to an extraction point, happened upon her and took her with them, their craft one of the few to jump away while the Navy was obliterated. Following this, Evie was sent to an orphanage in Earth. In 2552, at the age of six, Evie was selected based on her genetic, physical and mental attributes to join the SPARTAN-III Program, an initiative to create expendable supersoldiers field them against the Covenant. Being conscripted to Gamma Company, the third batch of suicide soldiers to be fielded against the Covenant Empire. However, the death of SPARTAN-051 and the disappearances of Catherine Halsey and Franklin Mendez, as well as the destruction of Onyx, halted the training of the candidates for a number of years. Evie, seemingly robbed of her chance to avenge her parents, was returned to the orphanage on Earth. Early Military Career Later Service Personality and Traits Three years older than most of her team, Evie showed this through her tough commanding style, extensive experience and maternal-like attitude to her team. Standing at 189cm unarmoured with blond hair and deep blue eyes, Evie was at the peak of physical fitness, despite the fact that she was a heavy drinker and described as 'drinking most of her calories'. Though often fierce and stubborn, Evie rarely showed her caring side, most commonly for the welfare of her team, which could be quite endearing. However, Evie struggled to maintain image as a tough CO and thought of this as a sign of weakness, and strived to hide these feelings when she could. Despite her outward frostiness and abundant ferocity, it was noted that Evie held herself with an air of grace, which was reflected in the lithe and agile way she moved, despite often carrying heavy weapons. Evie maintained an extremely close relationship with her team, both personal and professional, on the battlefield and off. She was particularly close to Matthew-D761. Often described as reckless and hot-headed, Evie regularly put herself in danger, either for the sake of her team or completing the mission; while this started out as her not valuing her own life, inspiring her readiness to die for her teammates, later she was prepared to sacrifice herself because of her respect for her team, and the feeling that as their CO it was somehow her responsibility alone. Evie was described as knowing completely who she was, being confident, not questioning herself and having a certain clarity; as being a warrior who could just 'get things done'. Despite being a relatively high-ranking SPARTAN-III, D2541 was hot-headed and cocky, considered one of the best but with a tendency to challenge authorities and get into trouble. Evie was rugged and determined and rarely let anything, including what others though of her, get in her way. Appearance Vehicles, Armour and Weapons